Embarrassing Moments
by NiGhT-sTaLkEr13
Summary: A collection of short drabbles including Megatron, Shockwave and Ayreon.


Embarrassing Moments.

**Please note that these are NOT an official part of my main series. These are just some little drabbles and ideas I've gotten. The characters will involve Megatron, Shockwave, and their son Ayreon [not an official name, just an idea for now]. Each short story will be separated by '*****'. Please note that these will also be in time-line order [Ayreon as a sparkling to a teenager].**

-Sabs- 

*Tea = another word for dinner (Australian)

**1. Feeding Time **

With the spoon in his hand, Shockwave leant onto the table, trying to feed the youngling. He was stubborn, though. And he just _knew_ it was Megatron's side that was to blame for that. "You're going to starve if you don't eat," he said softly to the cooing sparkling in the high-chair.

Smacking his dark hands onto the small table connected to the chair, Ayreon's golden optics arched as he made a small gurgle noise, going to the silver mech who walked into the kitchen and grabbed himself a glass of energon.

"You know, he doesn't understand a single word you're saying," said Megatron, arching an optic ridge. Their son had learnt few words—after all; he was only over a few lunar-cycles old. And sparklings didn't feed from their mothers like mammals did. They were fed special formulas for growing their protoforms.

"Well, he can say 'Mummy'," said Shockwave, his antennae going forward in pride, Megatron giving a snort. Unlike Earthlings, a mother was not just a female. A mother was the one who carried the sparkling and gave 'birth' to the child. It had no gender base on Cybertron.

Babbling, Ayreon's small, youngling antennae fell back. "Fuck," he managed to say, Megatron's energon spurting from his mouth as he heard the sparkling. "Did… he just say what I think he did?" he asked, wiping down his mouth—he was pretty sure some of that came out his nose, too.

Halving his single optic, Shockwave dropped the spoon that was in his hand, eyeing Megatron. "You're already corrupting him!?"

"Oh, calm down, the kid doesn't know what it means," said the silver tank, putting his glass onto the sink and grabbing the sparkling from his high-chair. "Bad word," he said, tapping him on the nose. "Daddy doesn't like that. Nor does mummy. He's such a prude."  
In his arms, Ayreon optics arched, the small mech beginning to cry. "Hey, don't you start that," said Megatron, frowning, Shockwave snickering. "He's your son this time of the morning; you take care of this crying bundle of joy."

As Megatron handed him the crying sparkling, Shockwave nuzzled him softly. "Don't listen to him, he's just a mean mech," he whispered, Ayreon giving into the attention his mother gave him and settling down.  
Seeing Megatron roll his optics, Shockwave lifted his chin, moving past the silver mech. "You and I are going to have a chat when he is down in stasis," he warned, seeing Megatron frown before he went to put the sparkling back down in his cot.

*****  
**2. First Day Of School. **

Sitting in the car, Megatron let Shockwave and their son out in front of the school. Shockwave had been nervous about this for… well, ever. He, on the other hand, didn't really mind. He'd known what it was like to have a rough school-life, and he was sure their son wouldn't suffer that kind of treatment.  
He and Shockwave brought up the mech the best they could. He had strong genes, and he was a rather intelligent youngling. He honestly wouldn't be surprised if the youngling would be shot into higher grades because of that.

"Now, don't be scared," said Shockwave, crouched down on the footpath as he placed his hands to Ayreon's shoulders. "There are going to be a lot of new mechs and femmes to become friends with, and… you'll do fine," he said, his spark pacing hard inside his chest. Oh how he didn't want the mech to grow. He wished he could be his innocent, little sparkling forever. But every child had to start a life of their own, and school was a massive step.

Ayreon's antennae fell flat. Unlike his mother, he was ecstatic to start in the academy! He could meet new 'bots, learn new things. It was thrilling! "I'll be fine, Mother," he said, his soft, halved accent smooth as he said so. He may only be young, but his vocabulary was quite large. Both his parents had taught him a lot. Though, it was Shockwave to blame for giving him such early knowledge. He was such a panicky mother.

"I know you will be…" said Shockwave, placing his thumb to the small mech's chin and giving him a cuddle.

"Nnn… Mum!" said the smaller mech, pulling out, Shockwave giving him a tilted look, as if to apologise.

"Alright… I'm gone," said Shockwave, hearing Megatron impatiently toot the horn behind him. "Mind your father, he's just a tough old mech," he chuckled. "I'll be here to pick you up. Right on the dot," he said, running his hand over the mech's helm, the mech's cheeks flushing as he was embarrassed once more from his mother's affection.

"I'll see you then," said the youngling, giving a wide grin before jogging off.

Opening the car door, Shockwave took the passenger seat, his shoulders slumping. "He's growing up so quickly," he said, his voice soft.

Hearing the mech give a sniff, Megatron's optics arched. "Are you… crying?" he said, giving a laugh, though stopping when Shockwave slapped him. "Alright, alright," he said, giving a light smile and picking Shockwave's chin up. "He'll be fine. He's our little mech, Shockwave. We all grow up," he said softly, Shockwave nuzzling into his touch. "Come on, he'll be alright. And if anyone touches him, they'll have me on their aft to teach them a hard-earned lesson."

Giving a light chuckle, Shockwave placed his hand to Megatron's. "You're a good father," he said, turning his head to see where their sparkling had run off to. He was already inside the building, though. But he knew Ayreon would be fine. He was a good, smart sparkling. He was going to have a much easier life than he and Megatron had had, and he felt blessed for that privilege.

*****  
**3. Teenagers. **

Spinning on the swivel chair, Ayreon ran his hands down his thighs before stretching out, his long arms going over his head and his chest poking out as if to show off. He was in his mid-teenage years now, and this was the time when his parents decided to act all protective over him—especially considering his maturing body.  
He was tall, like both his parents, had long, silver fins that came from the side of his helm, long dark legs and a nice curved chest. He had to blame his mother for that one.  
"Father, there's a part-," he started, though was immediately cut off before he could even finish the rest of his sentence. Well, more a request.

"No," came the husky voice of Megatron, not even looking up from the data-pad he was reading. He heard the annoyed grunt come from his and Shockwave's son, and he knew what was to come now. He was going to somehow be the one in trouble by saying no. Kids always did that. As soon as they weren't allowed to do something, they threw insults and threats at the parents—didn't they see it was only from protection?

"You didn't even let me finish my sentence!" the young mech protested, standing up and folding his arms, his golden optics creasing into more than just a frown.  
Seeing Megatron continuing to not even pay a spec of attention to him, Ayreon slapped his arms down the side of his body, huffing. "This is shit. Why won't you let me go?"

Looking up and putting the data-pad down, Megatron frowned, his own optics narrowing. "Watch your tone, and the language," he warned, standing up from the lounge and over-towering his son. In the years, the once small sparkling had grown to be very tall and slender. But, still, both he and Shockwave over-towered their child.

Biting down onto his strong jaw, the youngling folded his arms once more, his dark hands pulling them in as close as possible to his body, as if to signify his anger to his father. Little did he know, that Megatron and Shockwave hadn't revealed their pasts to him. Ayreon knew about his father's condition, but Megatron had never told him all about the war. After all, who would like to explain that to their child? The history that the sparklings were told was different. Sure, everyone knew about the Decepticons, but the Guardians on Cybertron tried to hide what had really gone on. And for the sake of the war criminals who had been set free—like both Megatron and Shockwave, their names were rewritten.  
"Language? As if you have the right to say that. All you _do_ is swear! It's like a second language to you. And to think, you use it while your own sparkling is around. So much of a parent figure, _Megatron_," he said smartly, knowing his father didn't like it when he was addressed by his true name from his own child.

Taking a step forward, Megatron was beginning to lose his patience now. Okay, so he knew his kid had him on the swearing part, but he had tried to level it down, and now he only used it when he was extremely angry and tried to not swear in the presence of Ayreon.  
Trying to play it calm, Megatron ran his hand down his face, looking at the form across from him. Those golden optics seemed to calm him down, even if they were staring at him in hatred. Shockwave's genes had worked for that part, as well as Ayreon's soft, halved accent. "Ayreon, please. I don't want to get into an argument about something so stupid."

Looking to his father's crimson optics, the youngling frowned a little, still annoyed. "Give me a reason why I can't go and then maybe I will get off your back."

Unable to control himself any longer, Megatron growled. "Fine, you want to know why? Because all those things are is just a stupid excuse for mechs and femmes to interface with one another because they are so fucked up off their heads from high-grade and drugs! It's nothing but an easy way to get a lay."

Swallowing hard, Ayreon let his optics fall from his father's. So, the reason was valid, but did he expect him to be like that? Just because the majority of the school were slurry buckets, didn't mean that he was like that.  
What was his father's problem about parties? Why did he always get so defensive about sexual activity when it came to him? Primus, it wasn't like he was going to go around screwing other 'bots.  
"You're so bias when it comes to this. Just because your past was screwed up, doesn't mean it's going to happen to me." With that, he turned on his heel, only to have Megatron's firm grip take his arm.

"This isn't about me, Ayreon," Megatron tried to explain—even though he was of course scared that something may happen.

Ripping his arm free, Ayreon ran off and slammed the door to his room, knowing that his father was tailing him. He pushed up his desk to his door so that he wasn't able to get in—underestimating the strength of his father. Of course, Megatron hadn't really done anything in front of his son, so he wasn't aware of how truly powerful he really was.

"Open the door," Megatron said, his palm against it. Damnit, why did teenagers have to be such moody, little shits all the time? Well, not all of them... Ayreon was a good sparkling, and he couldn't ask for a better one. He was intelligent, was doing very well in his grades, and seemed to be quite popular. He had to admit, he knew it was on his side of the family that had made Ayreon arrogant.  
Hitting the side of his fist onto the door lightly, he leaned the front of his helm to the door, too. "Ayreon, I swear, if you do not open this door, I will break it down myself," he warned. He knew his son underestimated his power, and for a long time, he didn't care. He had no reason to impress his son. But it was times like this that made him wish Ayreon knew of his strength—just to put him back in line. He would never harm him, but showing was enough to make a child understand.

"You and what army?" came the smug tone from the other side of the door. The teenager sat on his berth, his legs crossed and his arms folded. That was until the desk was pushed aside and the door was forced open, Megatron standing in the threshold.  
Ayreon raised an optic brow, almost impressed with his father's move. Wow... he never thought that he would have been able to get in here. Well, a desk wasn't much, but he had made sure the handle was locked... and now the knob was inside the palm of his father's dark hand, wires hanging from the door as he had ripped it off.

Looking to the handle, Megatron didn't have time to worry about a broken door right now. It wasn't like they didn't give their son privacy, anyway. "Listen to me," he started calmly. "I don't mean to harm you, and I know you are young and want to go out and try new things. I just get worried because I know from experience that there are bad 'bots out there. Who is to say that if you went to this thing tonight that someone wouldn't abduct you and kill you...? It's been done before."

"Father, I'm not like all of those other empty souls out there," Ayreon tried to explain. "I'm not stupid, I know what can happen. But I'm not a sparkling anymore. I'm almost a young adult. I have the right to go out and get to know other mechs and femmes, as well as see more of Cybertron."

Megatron knew that, he wasn't incompetent. "I understand what your needs are, I guess I just don't understand your likes. I was a lot different when I was your age... I'm afraid you'll turn out like me. If you have any desires, I want to know. I _need_ to know, for your own safety," the larger mech commented.

What!? Desires? "No, Dad, you are _not_ having this conversation with me. Ever!" said the young mech, feeling a shudder go down his spinal-pillar at the thought. No, he had never interfaced with anyone, but he was a careful mech. "Do you think I haven't learnt all that stuff in school already?"

"That's not what I'm talking about," said Megatron, shaking his head. "Interfacing and desires aren't one in the same," he stated, seeing Ayreon put his hands over his audios.  
Being a parent made a lot in Megatron change. After all, he had to. He was forced to change for his sparkling. He'd always be the same, arrogant dick of a mech he had been when he was younger. But he had responsibilities now. Big ones!

Looking up, Ayreon lowered his hands, his antennae twitching. "I know your condition made you do terrible things, but just how far did you go…?" he asked his father, Megatron's optics lowering for a moment. Man, this was bad…

Leaning his back against the wall, Megatron gave a soft breath. "There's things I'd like to tell you, Ayreon. There really is. But I just don't think you're ready to see what kind of monster I once was."

"You always say that," said the child, giving the older mech a hardened look. "When will I be ready? When will I finally know who my father was!?"

"You know who I am!" said Megatron, leaning off the wall. "What I used to be was a lie! A false life that I led in hope of an insane dream. A dream that ruined many others and ended in more than you could ever imagine. You _know_ who I am, Ayreon. I'm your father, and that's all you need to know."

The smaller mech looked down, his dark hands fiddling for a moment before placing one to the larger one as he sat beside him. "It's not our fault you were locked away. Something terrible had been done to you, and I understand why you worry for me." He sighed, biting his lip for a moment. "Okay, I won't go..."

Megatron had told part of his past to his son. But he didn't wish for him to know all of it. He didn't want his own son to see him as a monster—even though he had been one. He and Shockwave had agreed on that. They wanted to start anew, they wanted to have a real chance at a real life together and share it with their son. Memories like that were sometimes better left unsaid. But he had told him that he had been locked up because he was troubled as he had been molested by his mother.  
Shaking his head, Megatron looked down to the golden optics below. "No, I want you to go have fun. You deserve it. You've been nothing but well-behaved and your records are very high. I shouldn't be holding you back from a social life just because I never had one."

"You do, too. You're just not much of a talker..." spoke Ayreon, trying to make his father feel a little better. "Look, I promise I'll be back not long after tea time."

Standing, Megatron patted Ayreon on the head, letting him up. "Not an astro-second later," he smiled, hearing the front door open and walking out to see who it was. Shockwave had come back from work, rolled up blue-prints in his hands and under his arms.  
Giving a small chuckle, he walked over and helped him, placing them onto the main table in the kitchen.

*****  
**4. Do You? **

Sitting in the lounge-room, weekends were always pleasant for family time. However, Ayreon had to groan when he heard his father smooth-talking his mother. It never ended with that mech. At least they never had the whole 'interface talk' with him, though. Shockwave had tried, but he had pretty much told his mother that he learnt all that shit already. He wasn't stupid, and he certainly didn't want his parent's hounding him on it. They had a great trust factor.  
"Primus, get a room," he said, rolling his optics as Shockwave's cheeks flushed a darker shade of purple, Megatron giving a grin.

"Oh shut it," said Megatron, giving a snerk. "Shouldn't you be used to this?" he asked, arching an optic ridge.

"What, like you wanking every two seconds?" said the youngest mech, snorting, Megatron merely giving a shrug of the shoulders. His father had no shame. And he knew it. Unfortunately. He had already walked in on his mum and dad going at it before. That was embarrassing enough. However, he was lucky he hadn't actually seen his mother or father going solo. Plus, he was merely making a joke out of things. He wasn't being serious.

"And?" said Megatron, Shockwave giving him a slap. "Hey, a mech's gotta do what a mech's gotta do… Plus, you aren't always around," he said, looking to his mate, Ayreon's optics going wide in horrid embarrassment.  
Turning back to his sparkling, he gave an innocent shrug. "Don't give me that look. You share half of my genes, boy, I know what you do. I've seen what's on those sheets. You can't act as if you don't."

Ayreon's face went a dark shade of red, his hands covering his cheeks. "I-I think I'm gunna go to my room…" he mumbled, highly embarrassed as he pretty much ran from the room and closed his door. He didn't ever want to face his parents again.

*****  
**5. Caught **

Leaning his palm against the wall, Megatron panted, standing over the toilet as he prepared himself. He didn't want to make a mess in the bathroom, and he could shoot pretty straight when it came to him overloading. Plus, he didn't want to dirty another towel.  
"Oh-shit…" he groaned, his jaw tightening as he tugged harder, his breathing beginning to get much harder. Primus, it was hard enough that he could hardly interface with his mate from getting hardly any privacy with having a sparkling. So the upstairs bathroom seemed like it was the safest place, right? Plus, he didn't like jerking off at work.

"Where's Dad?" asked the sparkling, Shockwave reading over the newspaper.

"He's in the shower," said Shockwave, lifting his head from the article only for a moment. "However, he should be done by now. Just go up and knock," he said, hearing the sparkling trot his way up the stairs.

Almost there, the former tyrant's optics clenched hard, the towel over his shoulder as he leant his neck back, hearing the lubricant spill into the bowl. However, he turned his head the moment he heard the door bust open.  
He didn't have time to stop the convulsions that went through his body, the last few drops falling from his systems. Instead, he immediately slammed the door closed, his spark racing hard at what his sparkling had just walked in on. "_Shit…!_"

Hearing the slow, heavy footsteps come down the stairs, Shockwave turned his head, Ayreon being as pale as a ghost. "Ayreon… w-what happened?" he asked, standing from his seat and walking over to the sparkling who reached the end of the stairs.

"I… I just…" the youngling started, giving a shudder, "walked in on Dad…"

So? Ayreon had seen Megatron naked a hundred times before. It was nothing new to the sparkling. Not that it had been so much Megatron's fault. The sparkling had always enjoyed baths and showers with his parents when he was little. Just like every kid. However, he knew that changed when younglings grew into teenagers.  
"Oh… well, it's not like you haven't seen him before," started Shockwave, though the sparkling's optics hardening as he looked at him, making him understand what he meant. And hearing the door open upstairs, he saw Megatron rub the back of his neck in a guilty manner, a towel wrapped around his waist. "Oh… Uh, just… go into your room."  
As Ayreon walked around the corner and into the downstairs room like a zombie, Shockwave's antennae fell back as he looked to his mate, Megatron giving a sad attempt at an innocent grin.

*****  
**6. Drinking. **

Shockwave had clearly had too much to drink at Ayreon's eighteenth party. He wasn't a partier—at all—but they decided the mech could throw his eighteenth here, considering it was big enough for all his friends to move around freely.  
Bumping into someone else, he turned around, looking the young mech up and down. "Oh… I'm so sorry," he slurred, only having three drinks and already over-energised off his head. "Or… am I? You're pretty hot. You one of Ay's friends?" he asked, the young mech snorting.

"Ayreon… I think you better put this guy in stasis. He's hitting on me."

"Mum!" yelled the youngling, grabbing Shockwave's arm and pulling him away. "Sheesh, you're gunna get yourself into trouble. Please stop embarrassing me!" he hissed, his sharp denta showing as his antennae fell back.

Shockwave merely laughed. "You bring your father down here, and I assure you… you'll be even more embarrassed," he said, hearing the song in the background change. "Oh, hold my drink, I like this song."

Grabbing a firm grip on the older mech, Ayreon's optics narrowed. "No!" he ordered. "Dad was nice enough to stay upstairs while this went on. Unlike you, he's respecting my wishes and isn't getting over-energised off his aft and hitting on my friends. Primus, please just go sleep it off…" he said, his optics pleading.

"But… it's your creation day…" said Shockwave, putting his drink down onto the shelf nearest him. But when he saw his son give him another stern look, he gave a sigh, getting the hint. "Alright, but I need your help getting up the stairs, I think I'm going to vomit soon…"

Poking his tongue out in disgust, Ayreon nodded, taking his mother's arm and heading him upstairs. Seeing his father at his working desk, the mech raised his head as the door opened, music and the smell of high-grade wafting in the room.

Seeing Shockwave stumble in the room, leaning an arm over his son, Megatron frowned, putting the data-pad down. "Never thought I'd see the day when he was this drunk again," he said, standing up to aid the sparkling in putting him in the berth.

"Yeah… he's that drunk he's starting to hit on my friends. He's such a dork sometimes…"

"You mean all the time?" said Megatron, giving a laugh. "Alright, I'll look after him and make sure he keeps out of your way. Everyone needs to be out by midnight. If not, I'm going to go down there and grab myself a few drinks. Then we'll see who stays…"

Snorting, Ayreon waved his father's remark off. "I'll make sure they're all out by then," he said, giving the mech a nod before closing the door and heading back downstairs.

Running a hand over Shockwave's helm, the mech had pretty much passed out as soon as he had hit the berth. He reeked of high-grade. Still, he knew Shockwave had only wanted to be part of it because he was scared of their son growing up and leaving them. He was a good parent. He always had been, and he knew it was hard to let go sometimes.

**Author's Comment:**

[copy/paste from dA]

_Sooo, these are some of the short drabbles I popped outta my arse after writing what you guys gave me in my last journal. _

_I have to thank everyone who participated in giving me ideas. They were... enjoyable, at the least, to write. I had a great time with them, even the kiddy ones. Megatron and Shockwave are adorable parents. And Ayreon, yes, is the name of a band. Yay for using band names! That's Ayreon, Angra and Gammaray now. *snicker* Power metal ftw!_

_To the following people, these are the inspiration given for each._

_1. Feeding Time- ~xDeadlyxxDesirex_  
_2. First Day of School- ~xDeadlyxxDesirex_  
_3. Teenagers- This was actually part of a fic I had written a LONG time back. It gave me an excuse to finally post part of it on here. =3_  
_4. Do you?- ~Foxypervbisex_  
_5. Caught- ~IloveStarscream_  
_6. Drinking- ~IxLovexEwexPlushies_

_If you like these small drabbles, I might think about writing up some more with these three. :) Just remember, it's not OFFICIALLY part of my series. It may be in the future, but not quite yet. _


End file.
